Sonic Battle Overdrive
'' Sonic Battle Overdrive'' (ソニックロックンランブルSonikkurokkunranburu, lit. Sonic Rock 'n Rumble in Japan), known as Sonic Battle 2 in Europe, is the sequal to Sonic Battle. Exclusive for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Sonic Rock 'n Rumble is the same as it's prequal, but with upgraded and updated gameplay. Touch Screen The Touch Screen allows the player to see the current Vitality and Special Gauge of its teammate(s). The Touch Screen also shows a Special Move that can be performed while on a certain level of the Special Gauge, which is 2. 6 for Zemerl (the first 5 are 10% each). New Mechanics On level 0 the player can perform a Lvl 1 Special Move (Zemerl can only perform this with a cost per bar), on level 1 the player can perform a Super Special, finally, on level 3, the player can perform either a Team Special, which requires 1 or 2 teammate(s) to activate, or activate Super Form (only if no teammates are present). Both the Super Special and the Team Special requires making contact with a foe (or also rush into them) in order for it to activate. The game also has an option in the Options mode called Classic Specials (ON/OFF) which turns the Special Gauge into the one from the original Sonic Battle game. When at full the characters start to flash as well as their icon and gauge, and the Special Moves that hit any characters will instantly KO them, but only works once per full gauge, hit or miss. Zemerl, unfortunately, is unable to use a Super Form (excluding Omega Zemerl who is exclusively as a final boss) or participate in any kind of Team Special and can only use his own Super Special, which is Finale (though during his Omega form his Super Special is turned to Omega Finale, which is stronger than a Team Special since it can cause an imitiate Game Over in 1 hit) or "Combo" Data Cards obtained from approaching the SONICTEAM billboard. The game also introduces the ability to go head-to-head wirelessly or on the internet. Like Mario Kart Wii/7, chosen (or voted) stages will be selected randomly. Characters Default *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream Cheese *Shadow *Rouge *Emerl *Gemerl (new) *Yue (new) *Mewex (new) *Raku (new) *Silver (new) *Blaze (new) *Espio (new) *Charmy (new) *Vector (new) *Zemerl (new) * Varveen (new) *Metal Sonic (new) Unlockable "*" = Can't copy actions, attacks, etc. into Data Cards. Forms' can't be copied, either. *E-102 Gamma (obtain a score of 10000 in Arcade Mode; default in the Japanese version) *E-123 Omega (obtain a score of 20000 in Arcade Mode; default in the Japanese version) *Chaos 0 (obtain a score of 25000 in Arcade Mode; default in the Japanese version) *Osnic* (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Hard difficulty) *Normal T-Rex / Dragon T-Rex* (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Hard difficulty) *Tome* (unlocked by beating the game and summoning him through the Master Emerald at the Chao Shrine then beating him) *Pursuit* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Central City) *Mario* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Mario Stadium) *Mega Man X* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Central Highway) *Link* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Hyrule Temple) *Lucario* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Pokémon Staudium 2) *Jin Kazama* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Arena) Super Forms *Sonic (has selectable Super Forms) **Super Sonic (simply collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) **Hyper Sonic (simply turn the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) **Darkspine Sonic (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Ultimate difficulty, but not before beating the game) **Excalibur Sonic (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Ultimate difficulty, but not before beating the game) **Sonic the Werehog (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Ultimate difficulty, but not before beating the game) **Super Dark Sonic (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Ultimate difficulty, but not before beating the game) **Turbo Sonic (unlocked by beating the game, then challenge Chaos Gamma as Zemerl in a 30-KO Battle to obtain the Flame Emerald... But you only have 1 life. In the North American version you're challenged in a 25-KO Battle with only 3'' lives use the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds) **Hyper Shadic (w/Shadow) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) **Ultra Sonic (unlocked by beating the game, then use the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds to start glowing) **Silvadic (w/Shadow and Silver) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) **Turbo Shadic (w/Shadow) (by using the Super Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds together) **Ultra Shadic (w/Shadow) (unlocked by beating the game, Play as Lucario by using his Mega Evolution) ** Sonamougeverdow (w/Amy,Rouge,Shadow & Silver) (by turning the 7 Choas Emeralds into Hyper Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow & Silver) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) *Amy **Super Amy: New! ** Amouge (W/Rouge) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) ** Sonamougeverdow (w/Sonic,Rouge,Shadow & Silver) (by turning the 7 Choas Emeralds into Hyper Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Sonic, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow & Silver) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) * Rouge ** Super Rouge: New! ** Amouge (W/Amy) (by Turning the 7 Choas Emeralds into Super Emeralds) ** Sonamougeverdow (w/Amy,Sonic,Shadow & Silver) (by turning the 7 Choas Emeralds into Hyper Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Amy, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow & Sonic) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) *Shadow (has 6 selectable Super Forms) **Super Shadow (simply collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) **Turbo Shadow (unlocked by beating the game) **Hyper Shadic (w/Sonic) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) **Turbo Shadic (w/Sonic) (unlocked by beating the game, Play as Metal Sonic by using his Neo form) **Ultra Shadic (w/Sonic) (unlocked by beating the game, Play as Mario) **Silvadic (w/Sonic and Silver) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) ** Sonamougeverdow (w/Amy,Rouge,Sonic & Silver) (by turning the 7 Choas Emeralds into Hyper Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver & Sonic) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) *Silver (has 5 selectable Super Forms) **Super Silver (simply collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) **Turbo Siver (unlocked by beating the game) **Silvadic (w/Sonic and Shadow) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) ** Sonamougeverdow (w/Amy,Rouge,Shadow & Sonic) (by turning the 7 Choas Emeralds into Hyper Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow & Sonic) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) *Knuckles ** Super Knuckles (Simply Collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) ** Blazuckles (by turning the Chaos Emeralds & Sol Emeralds into Hyper Fusioned Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Silver & Sonic) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) * Blaze **Burning Blaze (activate "Event Time" with the Sol Emeralds) ** Blazuckles (by turning the Chaos Emeralds & Sol Emeralds into Hyper Fusioned Emeralds) ** SonamougeverdowaBlazuckles (w/Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver & Sonic) (by turning the Hyper Emeralds, The Master Emerald & Sol Emeralds Fusion Together) *Zemerl **Omega Zemerl (activate "All Stages" with the 7 Chaos Emeralds) *Chaos 0 **Chaos 2 (activate "Event Time" with the Master Emerald) *Osnic **Ultra Osnic (win every round while in Ultimate difficulty) *Pursuit (has 3 selectable Super Forms) **Pursuit: Dragon Mode **Pursuit: Feral Mode (Down D-Pad + Y in battle) **Pursuit: Beast Mode (Down D-Pad + X in battle) *Mario (has 3 selectable Power-Up Forms) **Fire Mario (Down D-Pad in battle) **Ice Mario (Up A-Pad in battle) **Super Gold Mario (Up D-Pad in battle) *Mega Man X (has 3 selectable Armor Forms) **Fourth Armor (Right D-Pad in battle) **Full Armor X (Down D-Pad in battle) **Ultimate X (Up D-Pad in battle) *Link (has 3 selectable Hyrule Forms) **Dark Link (Down D-Pad in battle) **Deku Link (Right D-Pad in battle) **Fierce Deity Link (Up D-Pad in battle) *Lucario **Lucarionite (Up D-Pad in battle after using the Mega Evolution) *Jin Kazama **Devil Jin (Up D-Pad in battle by using the Devil Gene) *Metal Sonic (has 5 selectable forms) **Mecha Sonic (Down D-Pad in battle) **Metal Overlord (Right D-Pad in battle) **Semi-Gold Mecha Sonic (Left D-Pad in battle) **Metalix (unlocked him by beating the game) **Super Sentinal Mecha Sonic (unlocked him by beating the game before meeting Mario, Mega Man X, Link, Lucario and Jin Kazama) *Mewex **Super Mewex: New! * Varveen ** Super Varveen: (Simply Collect 7 Chaos Emeralds) New! ** Inter-Dimensional Demonic Varveen: (Simply Collect 7 Chaos Emerald Until a Full Moon Appeared into the Night Sky & the Chaos emeralds Collect Nightmare then Turing Demonic Red) New! ** Female Varveen: (Tikal Escape into the Master Emerald & Sonic Trap in the Master Emerald) New! ** Ulti-fusioned Varveen: (w/Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Osnic, Mewex, Silver & Shadow) (By Turing Hyper Emeralds Fusioned with His Heart, His Brain, Sol Emeralds & Master Emerald Together) New! ** Zeti Varveen: (When the Deadly 6 Turn Him into a Zeti Using a Zeti Transform Machine) New! ** Black Armed Varveen: (Black Doom Make Varveen Turning Into on of the Black Arm type By Using Black Doom's Magic Powers) New! ** Emeralded Varveen: (Fusion With Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds & Master Emerald Together) New! Bosses (Non-Playable) *Mecha Mario and Midbus *Eggbot: Robot Matser *Mephies The Dark *Iblis The Light *Sigma and Vile *Ganondorf and Zant *Axem Rangers X *Dark Boswer (first half of the final boss batlle) *The Deadly Six (second half of the final boss battle) *Nazo (third half of the final boss battle) * Black Doom (4th half of the final boss battle) * Devil Doom ( last half of the final boss battle) Arcade Bosses *Polygon Man *Polygon Fighting Team Arcade Mode *Player 1 VS CPU. *Player 1 and CPU VS CPU. *Target Break *Player 1 VS CPU. *Player 1 VS Rival *Player 1 VS Nazo and The Deadly Six *Player 1 VS Polygon Man * Player 1 Vs Black Doom * Player 1 Vs Final Boss: Devil Doom Stages Default *Green Hill Zone *Angel Island *City Escape *Final Rush *Emerald Town *Talis's Lab *Death Egg *Chao Ruins *Colosuem *Club Rouge *Central City *Amy's Room Unlockable *Metal Depot *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Radical Highway *Radical Railway *Speed Highway *Eggmanland *Rooftop Run *Plannet Wisp *Holy Summit (cold) *Holy Summit (dry) *Gimme Shelter *Emerald Beach *Night Babylon *Central City *Mario Staduim *Central Highway *Hyrule Temple *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Arena (TTTT2) *Final Lope Arcade Stages *Rival Stage *Boss Stage Items Default *Ring *Speed Booster *Chaos Emeralds *Sol Emeralds *Smash Ball *Beam Sword *Bumper *Fire Shield *Shield *Thunder Shield *Wisps (Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Cyan,Blue,Purple,Violet,Pink) *Sand Bag *1-Up Murshroom *Piko Piko Hammer Game Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Trial Mode *VS Mode *Event Mode *Tornney Mode *Tutorial *Training *Game Records *Extras *Options *New Game Trailer: Super Smash Bros Legends Controls *L Button - Guard / Defend *R Button - Recover, charge *Circle Pad - Move around *D-Pad **Left - Use 1st (set) Special Move **Right - Use 2nd (set) Special Move **Up - Use (set) Super Special **Down - Use (set) Team Special or enter Super Mode *A Button - Jump *B Button - Attack, combo (up to 3 hits) *Y Button - Upper Attack *X Button - Heavy Attack (can be used during or after a combo) *Start Button - Pause game *Select Button - Pause game (not explained on physical manual) Sonic Battle Overdrive: Deluxe Pack 'Sonic Battle Overdrive: Deluxe Pack''' is a package consisting of a DVD or Blu-ray + DVD (depending on the package bought), 2 soundtracks from both the game and the 3D CGI movie, Sonic Big's Break, and the game itself (respectively). This is also a pre-order bonus. Other Info *Rating: CERO: A (All Ages), ESRB: E or E10+, PEGI: 7 *Developed by: Sonic Team Japan, Sonic Team USA, THQ, Nintendo, Capcom, Namco Bandai. *Published by: Sega *System(s): Nintendo 3DS Trivia *Zemerl's name was originally intended to be called Xemerl with the first letter resembling/based on Sonic X, but because of the show's poor criticism by the fans (and possibly the official reviewers), it was later changed to Zemerl (with the first letter similar to Dragon Ball Z!). *Challenge Mode has been changed to Arcade Mode, with differed mechanics as well. *Finale is named after an ability from the "The End" Garment Grid in Final Fantasy X-2. *Also, Omega Finale, Omega Zemerl's Super Special, is named after an ability exclusive to Sora's Valor Form in Kingdom Hearts II. *Semi-Gold Mecha Sonic's Ultra Combo is Akuma's Wrath of the Raging Demon from Street Fighter IV. *Raku's Ultra Combo is Vega's Bloody High Claw form Street Fighter IV *Yue's Super Art Combo is Hwoarang's Heel Explosion Combo from Street Fighter X Tekken. *Super Sentinal Mecha Sonic's Super Art Combo is Jack-X's Gigatron Punch from Street Fighter X Tekken. *Mecha Sonic's Super Art Combo is Kazuya's Devil Beam from Street Fighter X Tekken. *Jin Kazama's new English Voice Actor for Sonic Battle Overdrive is Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Omniverse. * Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog game villain) will Return once again in this Game. * Varveen the Half Hedgehog half Tasmanian Devil half soft-coated wheaten Terrier Half Grizzly Bear is now a Playable Fighter & a New Character in this Game. *Varveen's English Vocie actor is Jim Cummings, Also voiced Pete From Micky X Friends & TAZ From the Looney tunes & taz-mania. Opening Theme *Unleash The Power by Finley Ending Theme *Super Smash Bros Brawl Ending Credits Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Soundtrack Category:Brawl Category:Fighting Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Amy Category:Shadow Category:Rouge Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:New characters Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:Nintendo Category:Capcom Category:Super Mario Category:Megaman Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Polygon Man Category:Pokémon Category:Tekken Category:Namco Bandai Category:THQ Category:Sonic Team Japan Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Blaze Category:Varveen